Always Have, Always Will
by leagatha
Summary: [Traduction] Remus veut quitter les Maraudeurs. Sirius panique. [Slash.RLSB]


**Auteur** : Leper Messiah

Disclaimer habituel, rien à l'auteur (encore moins à moi) et tout à JKR. Slash.

**"Always Have Always Will"**

**

* * *

**  
"Alors, tu m'embrasses ou quoi"

"Excuse moi" Remus tourna brusquement sa tête vers Sirius. Les deux garçons étaient tranquillement assis près du lac depuis des heures, parlant intimement, comme le font des amis.

"Je suis un peu fatigué, Moony." Sirius se releva, dominant un Remus confus. "J'aimerais me reposer avant le dîner, alors si tu ne compte pas le faire, je vais peut-être bien y aller maintenant."

"Je ... ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Remus le regarda hébété; ne comprenant pas l'accusation.

"Moony" Sirius se pencha sur lui, devenant une silhouette contre le soleil vite effacé. Remus plissa les yeux. "Sinon, pourquoi tu m'aurais retenu ici aussi longtemps"

"Je voulais juste parler ..." marmonna Remus dans ses robes, jetant un coup d'œil à travers le lac. "Tout le monde n'est pas amoureux de toi, tu sais. Démon du sexe."

"Quoi!" Les yeux de Sirius se resserrèrent, regardant fixement vers le bas de la pente. "C'était quoi ça"

"Rien." Remus fixa le vide devant lui d'un air absent. Il aurait dû savoir que le mieux était de partager ses peines avec Sirius. C'est vrai, Sirius était son meilleur ami. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Sirius, peu importait depuis combien de temps il simulait leur amitié. Les Maraudeurs, ce n'était qu'une imposture. "Putain."

Sirius s'accroupit d'un coup, appuyant maladroitement ses coudes sur les épaules de Remus. Remus l'ignora.

"Oh, allé, Moony. L'école toute entière sait que je te plais." Sirius sourit tel un fin détective dévoilant un mystère.

"C'est uniquement" dit Remus entre ses dents serrées, essayant de rester calme"parce que tu as lancé la rumeur l'année dernière. Tu sais, celle qui m'empêche continuellement d'avoir une relation avec n'importe laquelle des filles de Poudlard"

"Ah, Moony, tout le monde sait que tu es une fichue tapette. Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas couler" Sirius le bouscula malicieusement, et Remus se recula, plus près du lac.

"Je n'aime pas les garçons, Sirius." Remus prit une profonde respiration. "Je sais bien que tout ce que je raconte ne te plait pas, mais c'est la vérité."

"Bien, mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas les filles."

"Je ..." Remus commença à riposter, mais il ne pu trouver une assez bonne réplique. Sirius avait visé juste. "Je suppose."

"Tu ne peux pas être complètement asexué." Sirius se rapprocha de son ami, souriant toujours.

"Je préfère le terme 'chaste'."

"Oh" Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Ca sonne comme un défi."

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille" Remus le regarda finalement, l'air grave. Il était en colère, mais restait calme, parlant avec une franche précision. "Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me punir pour ne pas te vénérer comme le font tous les autres"

"Te punir" Sirius le fixa attentivement, juste un moment. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Tu m'accuses tout le temps de choses que tu sais être fausses. Tu fais toujours circuler des rumeurs sur moi. Chaque fois que je ... tu ne me laisses avoir personne à moi. C'est comme ..." Remus lança un regard furieux sur l'herbe, arrachant nerveusement de petits brins"c'est comme si tu me gardais en laisse, m'obligeant à te suivre partout."

"Je ne t'enchaîne pas, Remus. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux." Sirius dévisagea Remus, surpris et perturbé par le fait que son ami se montre aussi provocateur. "Je pensais seulement qu'on était les meilleurs amis."

"Vraiment? Je croyais que tu étais le jumeau, longtemps perdu, de James. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre."

"Ecoute, Remus" Sirius baissa la voix"Je n'ai pas de préférence parmi mes amis. Nous sommes les Maraudeurs"

"J'emmerde les Maraudeurs." Remus jeta une motte de terre à travers le lac, mais il tomba un peu avant. "J'les emmerde tous."

"Qu'est ce que tu raconte" Sirius saisit les épaules de Remus, essayant d'établir un contact visuel. Remus l'évita, se concentrant sur une éclaboussure au centre du lac. "T'es dingue"

"Non, je ne le suis pas. Je veux laisser tomber. Tu sais" Remus lança un coup d'oeil discret à Sirius, qui semblait inquiet. "Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te parler, sérieusement, et tout ce que tu fais c'est de m'accuser de vouloir te sauter."

"Bon, on est en train de parler maintenant."

"C'est trop tard." Remus ferma les yeux un moment. "Je veux laisser tomber."

"Non tu ne veux pas."

"Si. Je veux." Remus tourna ses épaules, laissant sa main tomber avec défaitisme dans le vide. "Arrêtes d'essayer de me dire ce que je dois faire. Tu ne connais rien de moi."

"Quoi" Sirius était horrifié. "On ... On se connait les uns les autres. Tu es l'un des notre."

"Tu plaisantes" Remus se moqua Remus avec arrogance. "Je n'ai jamais été l'un des votre.'"

"Mais ... tu es notre ami depuis des années! Par la barbe de Merlin ... tu aimes ce qu'on aime, tu fais ce qu'on fait ..."

"Encore faux. Je déteste ce que vous faite. Je déteste la façon dont vous vous exhibez dans toute l'école, comme si vous en aviez le droit. Je déteste la manière dont vous martyrisez tout ceux qui vous tiennent tête. Je ... vous déteste."

Sirius ne pouvait admettre les mots qui entraient dans ses oreilles, alors il ne dit rein. Remus continua, incapable d'arrêter les mots confus de sortir de sa bouche.

"Tu es constamment làà anticiper mes actionsà m'exploiterà mettre des mots dans ma bouche ... tu m'utilises … sans cesse, et je ne peux vraiment plus le supporter."

"Combien ... depuis combien de temps tu ressens ça" réussit à proférer Sirius. Sa voix était faible.

"Des années." Remus, contrôlant manifestement la situation, n'était plus vraiment intéressé par les subtilités. "Ca fait des années. Cinq putains d'années."

"Bien, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit" Sirius tenta de faire disparaître son grandissant sentiment de culpabilité. "Peutêtre que si tu l'avais mentionné, on aurait arête ce qu'on était en train de faire. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que l'on soit télépathes, Moony"

"Pardonnes moi. J'avais trop peur de perdre les seuls amis que je pouvais espérer garder étant donné ma" il chercha ses mots"condition. Mais après quelques temps, je ne pouvais simplement plus le supporter. Je préfère être seul plutôt que supporter votre merde."

Remus se releva, laissant un Sirius refrogné sur la pelouse. Un léger vent souffla contre son visageébouriffant ses cheveux, froissant ses robes, et le faisant se sentir totalement juste. "Quand on rentrera," il lutta pour retenir un débordement mélodramatique de larmes "je veux que tu expliques aux autres pourquoi je ne peux plus me joindre à vous. Et ... l'année prochaine, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager une chambre. Peut-être ... peut-être qu'un jour vous vous rendrez compte à quel point vous êtes affreux, et on pourra redevenir amis."

Remus resta planté là, laissant ses mots faire leur chemin. Il entendit Sirius se lever, et se diriger lentement vers lui, l'herbe crissant sous ses pieds.

"Moony ... c'est ce que tu veux" Sirius fit face à Remus, fixant humblement le loup-garou.

"Oui." Remus essaya d'ignorer l'expression douloureuse de Sirius. "C'est ce que je veux."

"Bien." Sirius se mordit la lèvre. "On a passé du bon temps, Remus. Je ne t'oublierais jamais."

Remus commença à se sauver, essayant d'étouffer ses émotions. Il avait envie de pleurer. Sirius l'attrapa, le fixant un moment. Remus était extrêmement mal à l'aise sous son regard pénétrant.

"Laisse moi partir." Il se prépara à reculer.

"Dans une minute." Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil une fois de plus, rapidement, avant de planter délicatement un baiser sur la bouche tremblante de Remus.

"Lâches moi!" Remus repoussa Sirius, plus que déterminer à partir. "Putain! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire"

Une fois de plus il fut accaparé.

Sirius l'embrassa encore, avec plus de force, enserrant la taille de Remus de ses bras. De nouveau, il attendit une réaction. Remus se tortilla, mais fut incapable de se dégager. La panique l'envahit.

"Tu ne peux pas me convaincre comme tu persuades tes petites putes, Sirius! Laisses moi tranquille!"

"Je n'essaies pas de te convaincre." répondit-il, d'un coup. "Je ne vais simplement pas te laisser partir sans combattre.

Il embrassa Remus encore, plaçant tout son corps contre celui de Remus.   
"Putain de merde! Je ne t'aime pas" Remus serra les lèvres, les gardant closes et faisant se balancer sa tête.

"Mais moi je t'aime."

"Quoi" Remus arrêta de se débattre, dévisageant Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. Sa bouche pendait avec incrédulité, grande ouverte. Sirius en profita élançant sa tête en avant et glissant sa langue entre les tendres lèvres de Remus. Remus ferma les yeux inconsciemment et se dressa, sans bouger comme Sirius fouillait dans sa bouche, caressant sa langue pendant ce qui paru être une éternité. Il voulait désespérément fuir, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas sentir ses jambes.

Après un moment, Sirius éloigna sa bouche, respirant profondément contre le visage de Remus. Remus ressentit un étrange sentiment de perte, et il était tellement affolé qu'il ne pu réprimer une douce plainte comme Sirius faisait courir sa langue sur la mâchoire du loup-garou, libérant sa taille. Remus demeurait immobile, debout contre le corps chaud de Sirius.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi trop longtemps. Comme Sirius commençait doucement à sucer le lobe de l'oreille du loup-garou, Remus sentit ses genoux commencer à trembler d'une étrange manière, et par réflexe, il tendit sa main vers Sirius, pour se stabiliser. Sirius le rattrapa, le ramenant gentiment vers l'herbe, l'asseyant d'abord, pour finalement l'allonger sur le dos. Et puis il l'enjamba, se tenant sur ses bras tendus à quelques centimètres de lui

Remus sentit soudainement comme si ses robes le brûlaient partout où ils se touchaient, et il ressentit un besoin urgent de les retirer, ou il risquait une intense vague de nausée. Sirius plaça un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Remus, faisant délicatement descendre sa bouche le long du cou du loup-garou. Le poids du corps de Sirius contre le sien l'obligea à bouger écartant légèrement ses jambes. Sirius se pressa contre lui, caressant son torse d'une main, pendant que l'autre, sous les robes de Remus, suivait l'ourlet, massant sa cuisse.

Sirius regardait simplement Remus comme il remontait sa main caressant le basin et le ventre de son ami, prenant garder d'éviter toutes zones sensibles. Remus ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour essayer de chasser l'anormale chaleur que son corps produisait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, et sentit tout son corps se couvrir d'une chaude rougeur. Sirius continua de toucher la peau près de l'aine de Remus.

"Tu comprends" dit Sirius, brisant ce qui aurait pu être des heures de silence. Les yeux de Remus s'agitèrent en s'ouvrant. "Tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te laisser sortir avec n'importe qui d'autre" Remus ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux de nouveau, et concentrant son esprit sur la main de Sirius. Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu comprends, Remus?"

"Oui" haleta Remus, son regard sur Sirius. Il tendit sa main vers celle de Sirius, et entrelaça leurs doigts, Guidant la main de Sirius jusqu'à son entrejambe. Sirius se pencha en avant et embrassa délicatement Remus, le caressant à travers les vêtements usés. Remus l'embrassa en retour avec agressivité, inclinant sa tête vers l'avant.

Comme Sirius cherchait le bouton du pantalon de Remus, le ventre de ce dernier remua, attentif. Sirius fronça les sourcils, observant Remus qui semblait incapable de dissimuler son appréhension. Elaborant un nouveau plan, Sirius fit rouler les robes de Remus par dessus sa taille, tout en écartant ses jambes. Avec précaution, il se plaqua encore contre lui. Remus prit une brusque inspiration quand il sentit les hanches de Sirius contre les siennes, son coeur commençait à battre si vite qu'il n'avait plus de souffle et sa bouche avait un goût de sang.

Après un rapide réajustement de ses bras, Sirius projeta de nouveau ses lèvres sur Remus, tête baissée, le surveillant pendant tout ce temps. Remus gémit tranquillement, se mordant les lèvres. Sirius s'avançait en rythme, caressant le corps de Remus avec le sien. Et comme la pression et le besoin ne faisaient qu'augmenter, Remus commença à reculer contre l'herbe faisant des vas et vient, les coups de Sirius rencontrant les siens. Ils se balançaient l'un contre l'autre en silence, ne s'inquiétant pas du bruit du tissu contre l'autre tissu et du tissu contre la peau.

Remus vint le premier, avec un halètement bruyant qui lui fit largement écarter les lèvres. Sirius poussa brusquement en avant, une fois encore avant que son corps ne commence à cogner avec l'orgasme. Il s'effondra contre Remus comme ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre leur respiration.

Il faisait noir maintenant. Remus pouvait voir les lointaines lueurs de Poudlard, scintillant contre le ciel étoilé. Il soupira, peu sûr de tout ce en quoi il avait jamais cru. Sirius le regarda d'un air las.

"Alors, tu m'embrasses ou quoi" demanda-t-il à Remus pour la seconde fois.

Alors il le fit, encore.

* * *

L'auteur tient à préciser qu'il est désolé pour le manque de vocabulaire sexuel, mais qu'il a commencé à 3:20 AM et qu'il était fatigué (l'a finit à 5:20 AM quand même) 


End file.
